


linger.

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Luwoo, M/M, Porn with Feelings, jungwoo calls lucas xuxi + lucas nonsense korean are here, that's the whole plot - parting sex, world tour more like cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: Oh, Yukheilikesit when he gets to fuck Jungwoo on his front, because he likes watching how his big, big hands are the perfect fit on Jungwoo’s small waistandhowprettythe round parts of Jungwoo’s ass are when Yukhei is slamming his cock into him.





	linger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’ve done this before.

“Xuxi?” Jungwoo whispers, hesitates only for a millisecond before running his fingers through Yukhei’s growing hair. It’s back to black. The fringe is there once again concealing Yukhei’s forehead, but Jungwoo is not sure what’s WayV’s stylists have in mind for his boyfriend. He’d rather have Yukhei showing his forehead all the time, to be honest.

Yukhei stirs on Jungwoo’s lap, his head is moving as he mumbles something, then he goes still again. He’s warm from the hot shower earlier. Jungwoo should have agreed to take it together.

The huge flat screen is playing MTV. That’s Billie Ellish crooning, Jungwoo recognizes her from Ten’s playlist. Not Jungwoo’s cup of tea, but it’s okay.

He sinks further into the bed, bringing Yukhei along with him. Yukhei is in a deep sleep as he’s jostled gently to Jungwoo’s chest. Ah. How he misses having Yukhei’s solid weight in his arms.

They’ve done this before; staying in a nondescript hotel room just around Incheon area, usually already pouncing at each other with their clothes strewn everywhere because you can never get enough when you share the same living space with seven other guys and _boys_. This is not their first time, but everything feels kinda different because both of them know that what they have right now might be the last time they will ever manage to _have_ before intercontinental promotions will separate them for god knows how long. Yukhei got on the taxi the moment he arrived at the dorm, ignoring Jungwoo’s little note to chill around for a while. It’s not even 4 PM.

Jungwoo closes his eyes. Maybe a nap will do him good.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There’s nothing to see, but Jungwoo is bored. The clock has just struck 6, the color of the sky is already toned down and the clouds are dispersing in smaller groups. It’s cold.

He hears Yukhei first before anything else. The younger man is loud, in all that sense of the word. Jungwoo’s smile is wide when Yukhei’s heavy arms are circling around his slim torso, and he makes the tiniest of fond noise when Yukhei nuzzles his face against the back of his head.

Yukhei, like always, is warm.

And is speaking Chinese.

“You’re speaking Chinese, Xuxi,” Jungwoo giggles, squeezing Yukhei’s arms. “But I could tell you said my name.”

Yukhei whines, but probably only out of embarrassment. “Really? Do I still speaking Chinese now?”

“No.” Jungwoo says, turning around to face Yukhei, pressing his back against the balcony’s railing _and_ pulling Yukhei close. He throws his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders, smiles a little bit prettily when Yukhei’s gaze falls on his lips. “What did you say?”

Yukhei doesn’t even try to be subtle as he flicks his gaze back up to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. There’s a hint of smirk from the corner of his own lips.

“I can’t remember,” he answers, and presses until their chests are breathing in sync. “You’re not cold, hyung?”

“You’re warm enough.” Jungwoo could have kissed Yukhei right there and then, he loves how the last rays of red and orange are coloring Yukhei’s tanned skin—but they’re in public and someone has just come out two balconies away from his left.

Jungwoo pushes Yukhei easily, walking him backward and closing the sliding window shut before cupping Yukhei’s face to kiss him.

They’re giggling, their teeth knocking and dried lips smacking. Yukhei slides his big, big hands into Jungwoo’s oversized t-shirt, palming his skin, rubbing circles and just being downright into it. But his kisses are slow, deep, and he keens when Jungwoo goes to his tiptoe to suck on his tongue.

“Do you want to eat first?” Jungwoo sighs when they’re pulling apart, watching Yukhei breathing through his mouth, eyes blissfully closed.

“Yeah,” Yukhei grunts, just because he can, “wanna eat you, Jungwoo-hyung.”

“Is that a promise?”

“We have tomorrow, a whole day.”

Jungwoo’s heart skips a beat and he goes to his knees.

Yukhei can’t bear looking at the lewd image Jungwoo creates whenever Jungwoo has his cock in his mouth, _Or else I will have wild imagination on broad daylight, hyung, I can’t!_ —he had explained when Jungwoo sulked at what he had thought a futile attempt at being sexy. Turned out, Yukhei got hard when Jungwoo was eating popsicle a week after Jungwoo first sucked him off and it wasn’t ideal at all. So Jungwoo doesn’t fret anymore as Yukhei has his head thrown back, hips thrusting just in the slightest out of previous experiences. Jungwoo is not complaining; Yukhei has the most beautiful, the perfect above average cut cock you can only find in porn videos and it’s all his to take.

Yukhei is taking off his t-shirt, and Jungwoo pulls back with a loud slurp. He goes to his feet again and undresses in a lightning speed, letting Yukhei push him back to the bouncy bed and Yukhei doesn’t waste his time to roll his hips, biting Jungwoo’s bottom lip all the while.

Jungwoo lifts his legs and locks his ankles around Yukhei’s lower back.

Yukhei grabs a hold of the back of Jungwoo’s left thigh, easily covering the space with his palm.

“Lube?” Yukhei asks, moving his impatient mouth to the long line of Jungwoo’s exposed neck.

“My bag,” Jungwoo breathes, swallowing when he feels his cock twitch. He spits to his palm and strokes his cock as Yukhei rummages through his bag on the dresser next to the flat screen. Yukhei is grining like a kid finding Christmas presents under a Christmas tree, holding out the bottle of lube triumphantly. Jungwoo giggles, spreads his legs as an invitation and _leers_.

“Wait for me!” Yukhei shrieks, running to the sliding windows to draw the heavy curtains and if it’s not because he’s _him_ Jungwoo would be on the floor laughing. No one but his boyfriend is allowed to look so ridiculously hot _and_ ridiculous at the same time!

Yukhei holds Jungwoo’s wrists above his head, kissing him cutely, asking, “How do you want it, Jungwoo-hyung?”

“Hard,” Jungwoo smiles, bucking up his hips to meet Yukhei’s, “leave hyung some pretty bruises as souvenirs.”

Yukhei sniffs, his bottom lip jutted out. “I love it when Jungwoo-hyung is like this.”

“Like what, baby?” Jungwoo cranes his neck to bite Yukhei’s lips, in which he receives a growl and a manhandling to his elbows and knees.

“Like he knows what he do to me.”

Sex with Yukhei has always started sweet, mostly filled with giggles and Yukhei breathlessly gawking at whatever Jungwoo _does_ to him. It’s cute, _endearing_ even. Jungwoo is not a sadist nor he’s into BDSM, but he likes it a little bit rough from time to time and when Yukhei doesn’t hold back but still listens to him. They’re not each other’s first, but it’s Yukhei’s first time with another guy. Yukhei wasn’t that lucky with girls, either, back then, and it wasn’t hard to get curiosity got the best of Jungwoo’s friends to experiment with him.

Yukhei’s fingers are the longest and widest, by far. Jungwoo needs four before he can take Yukhei’s even longer and bigger cock, and as usual, they’re going to ruin the sheets before the night ends.

Jungwoo’s whole body jolts when Yukhei finds his prostrate with only two fingers in. They both are already sweating. Yukhei is slurring that Jungwoo can touch his cock _You look like you’re in pain, hyung_ —but Jungwoo _wants_ the pain, and maybe Yukhei just _forgets_ , so Jungwoo pushes back against Yukhei’s fingers, three now, and pleads,

“Please, baby.”

Yukhei actually _pauses_. “Are you—are you sure?” he clears his throat. “I mean _of course_ let me fuck you—”

Jungwoo pulls Yukhei’s free hand to suck on his index and middle fingers, gives him a meaningful glance, and Yukhei understands the message loud and clear.

They started barebacking after they officially became boyfriends. Jungwoo likes the mess, the hot come gushing out of his used hole and Yukhei just likes whatever it is that he likes.

Oh, Yukhei _likes_ it when he gets to fuck Jungwoo on his front, because he likes watching how his big, big hands are the perfect fit on Jungwoo’s small waist _and_ how _pretty_ the round parts of Jungwoo’s ass are when Yukhei is slamming his cock into him. Also Jungwoo’s nape. And the slope of his shoulders. And his waistline. How Jungwoo is white if compared to his sunkissed skin.

It’s always tight, a journey, for the first few thrusts. It always feels like Yukhei’s cock is ripping him into two, agonizingly slow, the burn will only feel amazing when Yukhei manages to get into the hilt. Jungwoo tells himself to relax. He regulates his breathing, letting his whines out every time Yukhei is pulling out halfway before thrusting back in.

“Hyung—” Yukhei starts, shifting his knees and pushing in deeper. They grunt in unison because Yukhei’s headcock grazes Jungwoo’s bundle of nerve just right but not enough. Yukhei pushes again, pulling Jungwoo closer, digging his nails onto his skin, and Jungwoo moans, loud.

“ _Nnghh_ ah, yes, yes, baby, _yes_ just like that. Right there.”

Yukhei is growling. “Can I give it to you now, hyung?”

“Do it, Xuxi,” Jungwoo rolls his hips, savoring the feeling of being full, “do it hard.”

Yukhei fucks like how he does everything else. His bruises are going to last for quite some time and Jungwoo’s hole will be so loose he won’t need to be prepared for the next round, his inner muscles are going to be so tender and wet. Jungwoo only had to reassure him once that he could take whatever he gives, and he’s never holding back anymore ever since.

Jungwoo gasps when Yukhei hits his prostrate dead on, sending sparks buzzing through from his head to toe. His own cock is smacking against his stomach, his balls heavy with precome. He grabs the pillow and muffles his moans there, drool pooling as his eyes turn to the back of his skull at every precise hit to his prostrate. Yukhei is making all sorts of desperate sounds on top of him, his hips are gradually losing their rhythm. Yukhei’s big, big hands are pressing Jungwoo’s waist down until Jungwoo’s cock is trapped between the sheets and his stomach, and Jungwoo can’t do anything—not really.

“C’mere.” Yukhei moans, lifting Jungwoo by the waist and Jungwoo wheezes when Yukhei thumbs the underside of his cock.

“Close?” Yukhei asks, working his hips diligently, teeth finding home on the juncture of Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder and his hand stroking and fumbling with Jungwoo’s cock and balls.

“Close.” Jungwoo whispers, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn paler than the rest of his body. He meets Yukhei’s hips in the middle and presses his damp forehead to the bed, liking the slickslickslick sound of their slapping skins.

He comes with a soft _ah!_ that gets Yukhei going. His vision has black and red dots when he blinks and apparently he’s too far out of it to realize that Yukhei is grabbing his hair and is coming inside in a hot rush, his hips stuttering.

Yukhei pulls his softening and hot cock out of Jungwoo’s hole before collapsing next to him and pulls him to his chest so Jungwoo doesn’t have to lie on the mess they made. He hums as he seeks Jungwoo’s lips, tangling their long legs together, cradling Jungwoo’s face in his big, big hands gently, murmuring that he wishes they could promote together this year _I’m going to miss you so much, Jungwoo-hyung, I love you so much_ and Jungwoo has told himself that he’s not going to cry, no, he can do this…

But who is he kidding?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps y'all remember me from this cute af with plot twist [luwoo fic?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554107) :(  
> kudos & comments get me all ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ like kun-ge.
> 
>  


End file.
